


15.08

by sparksy00



Series: In the Aftermath [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean's low self-esteem, Kinda, i dunno, it's so short, not many tags apply, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: 15.08 Coda
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: In the Aftermath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566862
Kudos: 24





	15.08

_Since when do we get what we deserve?_

Dean hadn't missed the subtle glance at Cas that Adam had slipped in before leaving the bunker. Except that he was wrong. Dean is probably the only person in the world that has gotten exactly what he deserves. Dean had deserved Hell, Purgatory, every death, every injury, every blow, every insult. Not Cas, never Cas. No, Dean knows he doesn't deserve Cas, and that's why he can't have him. Can't look at him, talk to him, hold him, love him. Because Dean is poison.

"Dean?" Cas' voice shakes Dean from his reverie.

"Yeah?" Dean looks up.

"We should go. The doorway won't be open for too long." Cas says. Then he pauses, as if debating with himself about what he's going to say next. "Are you okay?"

Dean hesitates. "I'm fine."

He's really not, but it's what he deserves.


End file.
